


His Captain

by galactic_magic



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Coma, Dark Comedy, F/M, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-01-15 17:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18503935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galactic_magic/pseuds/galactic_magic
Summary: Hux saves Phasma after Finn nearly kills her(in canon she's confirmed dead, but that's why fanfic exists y'all XD). While she recovers, Hux looks back on their time working together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hux and Phasma is certainly not my Star Wars OTP, but dang they definitely have some twisted romantic tension and I really enjoyed writing them. I highly recommend reading the Phasma comic, there's a scene with them that inspired me to write this. This will most likely be a two part fic. Hope you enjoy!

Hux stomped down the hangar, ordering every trooper around to get out of his way. His best Captain, his best soldier, wasn’t responding to his coms. The Supreme Leader was dead, and Kylo threatened his life until he swore his allegiance, he couldn’t lose the one person who had always believed in him, who never questioned him, who always sharpened him even in his weak moments.

He blasted away debris, sweating in the heat of the flames. The rogue Stormtrooper, FN-2187, had kicked her somewhere down here, he was sure of it.

“Captain!” he called.

No answer.

“Phasma!”

He heard coughing. He sprinted in the direction of the noise.

“Get up Captain!” he helped her sit up. “You need to get up!”

“General, you shouldn’t have come for me. It’s your duty now to destroy the Resistance!” she wheezed.

“You’re my best soldier! I can’t do it without you!”

“Yes you can,” she coughed, her eyes fluttering shut.

“Phasma! No!” she stopped breathing. Hux gripped her arms and hoisted her up. “All remain troopers on the lower deck, come to my location immediately! That is an order!” A few troopers armed with fire-extinguishers and gas mask helmets came to his aid. “Take your Captain directly to the medical ward!”

“Yes, General,” they replied. Hux watched as his beautiful lifeless soldier was dragged away.

 

-

 

Whenever he wasn’t taking orders from Kylo Ren, the one man he couldn’t bear to bring himself to call “Supreme Leader,” Hux spent his free time visiting Phasma in her hospital bed. She was still unconscious after several months, the doctors said she may never wake up. Hux couldn’t believe he was neglecting his duties for her. She’s was just another soldier, after all. Replaceable, disposable, mindless.

But she wasn’t.

 

_10 years ago…_

_“Armitage Hux,” Snoke gave a twisted smile. “As my new highest ranked General, you must choose your Captains and your troops,”_

_“Yes, Supreme Leader,” he bowed and turned towards the thousands of cadets, facing him in identical uniforms. He watched as they performed their fighting and shooting techniques and ran through the simulations. It was easy to filter out the ones not keeping up, or the ones that simply bothered him. It was harder to find the top leaders._

_He scanned the field, looking for someone to be his second in command, someone to be his equal, someone he could trust, and someone who shared the same desire for galactic domination._

_He spotted a tall, muscular woman near the back. Her movements were swift and concise, never missing a beat. She hit every target straight through the heart, with her face remaining stone cold. She wasn’t distracted, preoccupied, or anxious. She reached her goal long before anyone else in the room did, and even then her mind was still on the battlefield._

_She would be his captain._

 

Hux watched her vitals like a hawk. Any minute, she could wake up. They could end this war together and finally put the Resistance to rest. They would overthrow Kylo Ren, sentence him to death, and take the throne as Emperor and Empress. The Republic would be finished.

“The Supreme Leader requests your presence, General,” a trooper informed him. Hux nodded, brushing Phasma’s fingers as he left the room.

“General Hux, your troops are falling apart, they aren’t meeting the standards,” Kylo stated, fingers curling tightly. “Without a new Captain, they don’t have proper leadership-“

“Their Captain is still alive!” Hux fumed.

“I can’t wait any longer, General,” Kylo stood up. “Your army isn’t strong enough to attack the Resistance successfully. I’ll have no choice but to bring in my own,”

“You _wouldn’t_ ,” Hux sneered.

“I would,” Kylo ignited his saber, trudging towards Hux in uneven, charged movements. “The Knights of Ren have been sleeping long enough, so I suggest you find a new captain, or you’ll be replaced,” Hux should’ve shot him the day that Snoke died, he should’ve ended him in a second. Kylo Ren had no right to rule, not dignity, no sense of what needed to be done.

How could he replace Captain Phasma? He couldn’t. No one was like her. No one could beat her scores in the simulations, the kill counts in the battlefield. She surpassed everyone in her division, everyone in the Order. No one could compare to her strength and her agility. No one else was suitable to be captain.

 

_“You will be my second in command, my highest ranking Captain. Your abilities are quite impressive, Phasma,” Hux congratulated._

_“Thank you General, I will not fail you,” her posture remained firm._

_“I will see personally that you receive your upgraded armor and weapons,” he led her down the hall into a large room filled with droids fixing and creating gear and supplies. Sparks flew everywhere and the air smelled of metal. “You have your choice of material, I’d recommend-“_

_“I want it to be made from chromium,”_

_“Chromium? Interesting choice,”_

_“I want my victims to see their reflections as they die,” her lips curved, Hux may even call it a smile. “It’s poetic,”_

_Hux grinned manically. He knew there was something about her that he liked._

_“That’s a very rare and expensive material in these parts, but I’ll see to it that it’s made perfectly,”_

It had been so long since Hux last saw Phasma without her armor. She lay in black hospital clothes now, frail and still unconscious. Her short, blonde hair scattered around her head, and for once she looked…peaceful. She no longer displayed the raw hunger for power, for annihilation. His dark warrior was slowly drifting away.

 

_7 years ago…_

_Snoke had finally won over the young Ben Solo to the Dark Side. Supreme Leader Snoke summoned General Hux to his chambers._

_“Meet my apprentice, Kylo Ren,” he gestured toward the tall young man wearing new black robes and carrying a half-complete helmet. He was underwhelming, to say the least. Snoke had been praising this guy since Hux had joined the Order, calling him the most powerful Force user he’d ever encountered, and Kylo certainly didn’t look the part. His tousled, thick black hair and puppy dog eyes made Hux sick. He already despised him. “You will answer to him now,”_

_“Excuse me?” Hux sputtered._

_“Do not forget your place, General,” the word slipped off his tongue like a snake. “You take orders from me, and now you also take orders from him,” Kylo avoided Hux’s gaze. Hux gave a small nod towards Snoke and stomped out of the room._

_“I can’t believe I’ve been replaced by a childish imbecile!” Hux ranted to his Captain. She always listened to him, and she was the only one he was comfortable talking to. She respected him as her General, but she was the first to come to his aid in crisis._

_“The Supreme Leader will recognize your worth again in time,” she said calmly._

_“How can you be sure? HOW CAN YOU BE SURE?!” he shouted. Phasma didn’t flinch. She was never put back by his anger, in fact, she grounded him most of the time, she was his voice of reason when his own reason failed him._

_“We have a duty to the First Order, General. We must obey what the Supreme Leader says, even if we disagree,”_

_“You’re right,” he regained himself._

_“One day our fight will be worth it,”_

Hux knew if he didn’t appoint a new Captain, Kylo would send his knights to run him through. It was no secret they hated each other, and not following his orders would probably get him killed at this point. So he called upon his next best soldier, FN-5078. He severely lacked in ability compared to Phasma, but he’d have to do.


	2. Chapter 2

More months passed, and no change. Phasma was still unconscious, Kylo Ren always had something negative to say about General Hux’s methods, and the new Captain continued to disappoint. It had been nearly a year since their last real encounter with the Resistance, and Hux couldn’t understand what they were waiting for. Every day that went by meant one more day the Resistance wasn’t getting destroyed. But of course, Phasma was the only other person who understood that.

“Supreme Leader, my troops are ready, why aren’t be attacking? We know where they are!” Hux reminded, even though he was well aware Kylo already knew.

“We can’t attack yet!” Kylo slammed his fists. “We don’t have everyone we need!”

_No, we don’t,_ Hux thought, thinking of Phasma. But he knew exactly who Kylo was talking about, and it wasn’t Phasma. “The girl is gone, Ren. She isn’t going to join us,”

“She will, General! And we can’t attack until she does. Your troops could never match her,”

“My troops are the finest in the galaxy!”

“You and I both know that’s not true,” Kylo smirked. “Snoke was always wrong to believe in you,”

“You were the one who told me my troops weren’t ready!” Hux scolded. “If the _real_ Supreme Leader were here, the Resistance would already be obliterated!” Kylo thrust himself from the chair and lifted Hux with the Force.

“ _I’m_ the real Supreme Leader!” Kylo gritted.

“Of course, Supreme Leader,” Hux choked. If Kylo didn’t have the ability to snap his neck, he would never suck up to him. But anyone within a Star Destroyer sized radius feared him.

He couldn’t stand it any longer.

“Phasma, I _need_ you to wake up,” he pleaded by her bedside. “Ren is threatening to take over the galaxy himself, if we don’t act now, we’re done for,” he took her hand and held it to his cheek. “We must rise up together,”

_DUN. DUN. DUN._ The machine sounded.

“Doctor!” Hux shouted, voice cracking. “DOCTOR!” a medical trooper and several droids came to the scene. “What’s happening?!”

“Her brain is working normally again, General. But the rest of her… isn’t,” a droid informed him.

“What does _that_ mean?”

“She will probably wake up soon, but-“

“WHAT?!”

“She may be paralyzed, General,”

“NO!” he fell into the wall, face wrinkling. Hux had not shed a single tear since he was 5 years old, his father simply wouldn’t allow it, but he could feel the wet, unfamiliar sensation run down his cheek. Everything was falling apart…

 

_5 years ago…_

_“Do you ever wonder where we’d be without the Order, Phasma?” Hux asked as they walked down the hallway to inspect the newest recruits._

_“No,” Phasma’s voice echoed through her helmet. “Both my parents were a part of the Galactic Empire. They raised me to fight for justice and to kill anyone who got in my way,”_

_“But what if we could do that ourselves?”_

_“To what are you referring, General?” Phasma cocked her head, still speaking sternly._

_“Phasma, the First Order is not what it used to be. Ever since Snoke brought in that_ complete child, _we’re forced to focus on finding Skywalker instead of destroying the Rebublic!”_

_“We must obey the Supreme Leader, he knows what’s best,”_

_“We are achieving_ nothing _from searching for pieces of a bloody map!”_

_“General,” she gestured for him to come towards the wall. “You allow your temper to get the best of you. We cannot risk anyone hearing any opposition to Snoke,”_

_“We?”_

_“General, I trust you more than the Supreme Leader himself, but I am not senseless enough to go against him while he’s still in power. We must be patient. One day, we may rule the First Order on our terms, but it is not today,” She continued walking as if nothing happened, as if nothing was said._

_Hux felt a grin pull across his face. He was going to control the galaxy one day, with none other than his best Captain. But she was right, this wasn’t something to talk about in the open. They would never speak of it again. They would have to obey everything the Supreme Leader and Kylo Ren told them._

Droids frantically buzzed around Phasma, trying to make her return to daylight as smoothly as possible. They corrected their initial diagnosis, assuring Hux that her injuries were healing more than they thought. She was only paralyzed from the waist down, a condition that could be aided through some simple robotics. Hux sighed in relief, but it still pained him to watch her sleep knowing she was _there,_ so close to coming back to him.

Hux remained by her side, patiently waiting for her to awake and gripping her hand tightly. He hadn’t slept in at least 24 hours, and he didn’t have any intention to make up for it anytime soon. He didn’t flinch as droids continued to swirl around her limp body, all he could think about was what their future held.

Should they run away together? Leave Supreme Leader Kylo Ren for good? Hux certainly wouldn’t miss him, and Phasma certainly wouldn’t either. They could leave as soon as she was cleared, destroy the Resistance on their own and then enjoy the peaceful galaxy they created.

But what if she wasn’t the same? What if she wasn’t going to be the same Phasma he had grown to love?

Phasma’s eyes shot open.

Hux could barely process it. Was this real?

No rustling, no shaking, no sitting up. Phasma was more relaxed in that moment than she’d ever been before.

“My Captain?” Hux blurted.

“General,” she croaked.

“How do you feel?”

“It feels strange to still be alive,” they both laughed.

“Can you move?” she squeezed his hand in response.

“I believe so, although I can’t feel my legs,” _Just as the doctors said._

“We have the means to give you prosthetics, if you choose,”

“Armitage,” she turned her head to look into his eyes. “My time with the First Order is over, you need to let me go,”

“No, I can’t, I’ve waited for you all this time-“

“I thought I died honorably for a cause I fought for for years. I’m not needed anymore. It’s your duty to eradicate the Resistance now,”

“ _Not without you_ ,” she smiled. “Please, leave with me,”

“I will not allow you to abandon the order for me!”

“I must,” he could feel Phasma release tension in his grasp. Hux hadn’t done anything like this in decades, but he couldn’t hold it back anymore. He hesitantly rested his other hand on her face and leaned down to press a firm kiss on her lips. “Please,” he moaned. “Come with me,” she nodded, not unlocking her lips from his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little story!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave feedback :)  
> Come find me on tumblr @galactic-magick !


End file.
